<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[人间]如果书店店员是知名艺人的话你会发现吗[观察] by GravityG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944924">[人间]如果书店店员是知名艺人的话你会发现吗[观察]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG'>GravityG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>论坛体栗毛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2ch fic, 5ch fic, M/M, bit of Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2ch体凛绪，neta自人间观察，联动前文不过这篇的时间线更早一些</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Isara Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>论坛体栗毛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[人间]如果书店店员是知名艺人的话你会发现吗[观察]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：含有可能引起不适的情节</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 无名KN饭<br/>终于！！！Knights的人间观察第四回！<br/>这次是轮到栗子了吗！</p><p> </p><p>2 无名KN饭<br/>已经准备好录像了</p><p> </p><p>3 无名KN饭<br/>全裸待机中www</p><p> </p><p>4 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;3 <br/>。请你穿上</p><p> </p><p>5 无名KN饭<br/>从标题开始就令人心神不宁！<br/>究竟是哪家书店，如果有时光机的话我绝对要记住这个情报然后穿越回拍摄当天去书店泡一整天</p><p> </p><p>6 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;5 <br/>我也！</p><p> </p><p>7 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;5<br/>带上我</p><p> </p><p>8 无名KN饭<br/>哦哦哦开始了！在书店办公室换上职员装的栗子<br/>稍微挽起了衬衫袖子露出小臂、领口的扣子随意地散开了两颗<br/>还系了围裙</p><p> </p><p>9 无名KN饭<br/>啊啊啊制服nice！<br/>锁骨prpr</p><p> </p><p>10 无名KN饭<br/>这个腰线……这个比例……<br/>谢谢款待！！！（超大声</p><p> </p><p>11 无名KN饭<br/>书店的staff在大概解释书店分区和查询系统<br/>栗子有在乖乖听着啊www</p><p> </p><p>12 无名KN饭<br/>毕竟不是团综没有其他人打掩护不能偷懒打瞌睡了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>13 无名KN饭<br/>又想起之前去联动流星队的那期综艺，全员都在讨论的时候镜头一转，栗子自己窝在沙发角落，都快睡着滑下去了<br/>我笑个半死</p><p> </p><p>14 无名KN饭<br/>没错www然后被泉哥敲了头<br/>泉：睡间给我起来！</p><p> </p><p>15 无名KN饭<br/>泉总辛苦了（起立鼓掌</p><p> </p><p>16 无名KN饭<br/>（无言地鼓掌</p><p> </p><p>17 无名KN饭<br/>好了讲解结束 书店店员ver朔间凛月正式上岗！</p><p> </p><p>18 无名KN饭<br/>说是在店里普通地走来走去，看到有客人就上去搭话问需不需要帮助就ok</p><p> </p><p>19 无名KN饭<br/>会顺利吗</p><p> </p><p>20 无名KN饭<br/>我是觉得肯定会被认出来啦……<br/>毕竟是在繁华路段的广告牌上都经常出现的脸啊</p><p> </p><p>21 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;20<br/>还有地铁的通道里<br/>和黄金时段的电视节目间隙</p><p> </p><p>22 无名KN饭<br/>我超喜欢最近那个！碳酸饮料的广告！<br/>CM拍得超好的 完全能get到那种夏日的清爽感</p><p> </p><p>23 无名KN饭<br/>已经连广告曲都倒背如流了</p><p> </p><p>24 无名KN饭<br/>那个网络放送的夜版CM也很好看啊！<br/>仿佛从夏日怪谈里走出来的、面容绮丽的鬼，独自靠在神社前自斟自饮<br/>听到祭典的烟火抬起头来的瞬间<br/>因为看起来真的好寂寞我忍不住哭了</p><p> </p><p>25 无名KN饭<br/>“想和谁一起分享的、夏日的味道”<br/>在赤红的双瞳旁落下的 闪闪发光的广告语</p><p>——不介意的话请和我分享（鞠躬</p><p> </p><p>26 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;24<br/>不要哭啊www明明只不过是在喝碳酸饮料的鬼（设定）而已www</p><p> </p><p>27 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;26<br/>不如说这个CM整个设定就很谜www<br/>不过画面真的很好看就是了！</p><p> </p><p>28 无名KN饭<br/>不过说起来鬼的话为什么要在神社门口自斟自饮</p><p> </p><p>29 无名KN饭<br/>而且前面还有凛月孤零零放河灯的画面<br/>总觉得这个CM背后有一些不能深思的刀向剧情（抖</p><p> </p><p>30 无名KN饭<br/>不要跑题啊各位！我们不是来讨论节目的吗！</p><p> </p><p>31 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;30<br/>因为完全没有客人啊</p><p> </p><p>32 无名KN饭<br/>也可以理解啦……毕竟是周末的一大早 一般不会这么早来书店吧</p><p> </p><p>33 无名KN饭<br/>周末的早上存在的意义就是被窝和空调（确信</p><p> </p><p>34 无名KN饭<br/>节目组快进中www<br/>栗子一开始还在门口走来走去 现在已经在畅销区坦然坐下了<br/>旁白：凛月君的干劲，肉眼可见地快速减少</p><p> </p><p>35 无名KN饭<br/>等www不要直接坐在地上www</p><p> </p><p>36 无名KN饭<br/>你是来放学来书店蹭漫画看的小学生吗www</p><p> </p><p>37 无名KN饭<br/>偶像包袱=0</p><p> </p><p>38 无名KN饭<br/>不要靠着书柜闭上眼睛啊！！</p><p> </p><p>39 无名KN饭<br/>哦哦哦！！！来了！第一位顾客！</p><p> </p><p>40 无名KN饭<br/>看起来是中年大叔啊<br/>感觉不像是会认得出爱豆的类型</p><p> </p><p>41 无名KN饭<br/>也不一定吧<br/>虽然叫不上名字但可能觉得眼熟？</p><p> </p><p>42 无名KN饭<br/>走过去了走过去了</p><p> </p><p>43 无名KN饭<br/>栗：您好——请问需要什么帮助吗？<br/>有点拖长音好可爱www</p><p> </p><p>44 无名KN饭<br/>大叔好像完全没发现哪里不对<br/>不如说大叔看起来表情好纠结……</p><p> </p><p>45 无名KN饭<br/>栗：请问您要找什么类型的书呢<br/>叔：那个……历史类吧？</p><p> </p><p>46 无名KN饭<br/>把大叔领到历史区了<br/>栗子真的有背下平面图啊</p><p> </p><p>47 无名KN饭<br/>毕竟是军师栗www<br/>是即使出勤率在危险边缘徘徊也能顺利毕业的头脑派！</p><p> </p><p>48 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;47<br/>请不要把危险的出勤率当作优点对待www</p><p> </p><p>49 无名KN饭<br/>……栗子刚要走开就被叫住了<br/>叔：呃等等，不然还是去推理小说区吧？</p><p> </p><p>50 无名KN饭<br/>和历史类氛围完全不同的类型，不如说连楼层都不一样<br/>栗：ok</p><p> </p><p>51 无名KN饭<br/>……这大叔怎么回事，是节目组找来整人的吗</p><p> </p><p>52 无名KN饭<br/>到推理区没一分钟又决定去看科幻<br/>是怎样啦</p><p> </p><p>53 无名KN饭<br/>感觉栗子心情也有点ry<br/>不过还是好好把人领过去了</p><p> </p><p>54 无名KN饭<br/>不会过去之后又一秒反悔吧……</p><p> </p><p>55 无名KN饭<br/>哇靠</p><p> </p><p>56 无名KN饭<br/>还真的是啊</p><p> </p><p>57 无名KN饭<br/>面对眼神躲闪的大叔、表情认真地转过身来的栗子<br/>“虽然我就这样一直领您走来走去也无所谓，不过您到底一直在犹豫什么呢？“<br/>直球nice！</p><p> </p><p>58无名KN饭<br/>啊……</p><p> </p><p>59 无名KN饭<br/>原来不是工作人员整蛊哦</p><p> </p><p>60 无名KN饭<br/>“和儿子大吵了一架，想和好却开不了口“<br/>“儿子很喜欢书所以想买书作为道歉，结果发现其实完全不了解他喜欢的类型所以没法做出决定“<br/>……大叔(´・ω・`)误会你了对不起</p><p> </p><p>46 无名KN饭<br/>……气氛突然有点沉重</p><p> </p><p>47 无名KN饭<br/>(´・ω・`)是笨拙的父爱啊</p><p> </p><p>48 无名KN饭<br/>栗子的表情……好微妙</p><p> </p><p>49 无名KN饭<br/>家庭关系……多少也有点戳到栗子的痛点了吧</p><p> </p><p>50 无名KN饭<br/>毕竟曾经和哥哥闹了很久别扭……<br/>嘛虽然在外人现在看来是闹别扭、本人当时应该真的很痛苦吧</p><p> </p><p>51 无名KN饭<br/>最后能互相理解真是太好了<br/>不过栗子果然还是会对这种话题很敏感</p><p> </p><p>52 无名KN饭<br/>作为青春期的时候和爸妈闹得很僵所以一直很痛苦的20代青年，回头看看果然还是很想说<br/>传达不到的爱连负担都算不上，完全是单方面的自我满足而已……<br/>真的在乎就要好好表达出来啊</p><p> </p><p>53 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;52<br/>拍拍</p><p> </p><p>54 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;52<br/>摸摸头</p><p> </p><p>55 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;53 54<br/>谢谢<br/>高中升大学前夕我们家大吵一架，感觉上三个人直到那个时候才互相理解了<br/>虽然在升学考试前一个月崩溃地哇哇大哭了一整夜不过终于心情爽朗了，反而更有动力好好读书了<br/>从结果而言偶尔的吵架其实是好事啊</p><p> </p><p>56 无名KN饭<br/>凛月这边也说了相似的话<br/>“虽然只是毫无关系的年轻人的建议……与其这样不明不白地让步道歉，不如双方都好好地把心情说出来如何？“<br/>“比起不知道喜不喜欢的礼物，您的孩子其实更想得到父亲的理解和关注吧“</p><p>认真Mode的栗子真的好帅！！</p><p> </p><p>57 无名KN饭<br/>大叔……陷入沉默了</p><p> </p><p>58 无名KN饭<br/>有点担心……会不会反而觉得区区店员太多管闲事了</p><p> </p><p>59 无名KN饭<br/>凛月和管闲事<br/>竟然出现在一个句子里</p><p>……我能想象到的句子只有“凛月吐槽真绪总是管闲事结果自己累得不行“这种感觉的</p><p> </p><p>60 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;59<br/>出现了！<br/>那个男人</p><p> </p><p>61 无名KN饭<br/>在栗子的楼里我们坚持了50楼没有提到毛毛<br/>值得纪念！</p><p> </p><p>62 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;61<br/>50楼而已……好容易满足啊，我们</p><p> </p><p>63 无名KN饭<br/>说起来TS也有上过人间观察啊<br/>北斗那期因为他的发言太冷我一度不知道到底是在整他还是他在整别人www</p><p> </p><p>64 无名KN饭<br/>不过只有播北斗和小真的啊<br/>什么时候也整一下昴流和真绪给我们康康！（大声</p><p> </p><p>65 无名KN饭<br/>总感觉昴流那期会很失控www这人给我感觉就问题很大www</p><p> </p><p>66 无名KN饭<br/>毛完全是我会想对他恶作剧的类型</p><p> </p><p>67 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;66<br/>是啊你看栗子也是这么想的<br/>（指路KN和TS的林间合宿回</p><p> </p><p>68 无名KN饭<br/>林间合宿我笑死www<br/>自己恶作剧幼驯染没问题、但是幼驯染输了被别人恶作剧就不高兴<br/>双标栗实锤了</p><p> </p><p>69 无名KN饭<br/>占有欲真好吃hshs</p><p> </p><p>70 无名KN饭<br/>不要自顾自被&gt;&gt;&gt;59拐走话题啊www明明刚才还在伤感地讨论家庭关系的烦恼<br/>不过大叔看起来确实被凛月说服了……<br/>好好地对年轻店员道了谢然后离开书店了</p><p> </p><p>71 无名KN饭<br/>静静看着关上的书店门的栗子的背影<br/>配上节目组这个伤感的bgm……</p><p> </p><p>72 无名KN饭<br/>喂www不要在这种氛围里突然打呵欠啊www</p><p> </p><p>73 无名KN饭<br/>这人怎么回事www<br/>把我的伤感还给我！</p><p> </p><p>74 无名KN饭<br/>旁白：在那之后，客人们接二连三地到来<br/>第二组客人是两个女子高中生www</p><p> </p><p>75 无名KN饭<br/>哈哈哈完蛋</p><p> </p><p>76 无名KN饭<br/>认出来的概率是1000%</p><p> </p><p>77 无名KN饭<br/>绝对会一眼认出来</p><p> </p><p>78 无名KN饭<br/>栗子走出来了！<br/>欢迎说到一半就被小声尖叫打断了www</p><p> </p><p>79 无名KN饭<br/>果然一秒被识破<br/>濒临昏迷的两位www特写了包包</p><p> </p><p>80 无名KN饭<br/>这个是二次全国巡演的周边包！！！<br/>这两位是同担啊朋友们！！！是如假包换的KN饭！！！</p><p> </p><p>81 无名KN饭<br/>震撼</p><p> </p><p>82 无名KN饭<br/>是怎样的巧合</p><p> </p><p>83 无名KN饭<br/>在周末的早上和朋友谈笑着走进熟悉的书店<br/>出来对我说欢迎光临的是穿着制服的我推</p><p>……如果是我应该已经升上天国了</p><p> </p><p>84 取代无名KN饭由超高校级幸运儿送上<br/>终于——！播出到这里了！<br/>我忍了超久的！！！终于可以发帖了！！！<br/>没错我就是“在周末的早上和朋友谈笑着走进熟悉的书店结果出来对我说欢迎光临的是穿着制服的我推“的、<br/>超高校级的幸运儿是也！<br/>幸运到之后一个月过马路我都200%地提心吊胆……</p><p> </p><p>85 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;84<br/>熊 熊 怒 火</p><p> </p><p>86 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;84<br/>还敢跳出来炫耀！！！<br/>人 民 公 敌</p><p> </p><p>87 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;84<br/>做出这种发言看来你已经做好觉悟了啊<br/>（挽袖子</p><p> </p><p>88 无名KN饭<br/>不必多说了大家都知道要对&gt;&gt;&gt;84做什么了吧</p><p> </p><p>89 取代无名KN饭由超高校级幸运儿送上<br/>等、不要攻击性这么强啊！<br/>我我我可是货真价实的一线目击者！<br/>因为你们想啊节目肯定不会什么细节都播的吧！我和我闺蜜可是在那之后在书店里泡到晚上关门为止哦！几乎全程都在暗中观察哦！<br/>说出来你们可能不相信不过我确实手握（不确定能不能说的）重要情报的说！</p><p> </p><p>90 无名KN饭<br/>这个发言……怎感觉微妙地在危险的边缘徘徊</p><p> </p><p>91 无名KN饭<br/>感觉与stalker一线之隔……</p><p> </p><p>92 无名KN饭<br/>不过毕竟是在拍节目、也可以算工作中？<br/>这里不如先宽大处理怎么样</p><p> </p><p>93 无名KN饭<br/>那就姑且留&gt;&gt;&gt;84一命<br/>（冷酷地</p><p> </p><p>94 取代无名KN饭由超高校级幸运儿送上<br/>。等下你们会感谢此刻做出这样决定的自己的</p><p> </p><p>95 无名KN饭<br/>立刻变脸了啊这家伙www</p><p> </p><p>96 无名KN饭<br/>不过之后的几组客人真的都立刻认出栗子了<br/>KN饭感动落泪<br/>我团确实很火了啊</p><p> </p><p>97 无名KN饭<br/>毕竟正式出道已经好几年了！虽然末子还是未成年www<br/>从学院时期就喜欢上KN了，时至今日看到他们一步一步向前走的时候我依然每次都会感觉被鼓舞<br/>“这么闪闪发光的人都在努力着、自己不加油的话不行啊“的感觉</p><p> </p><p>98 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;97<br/>是的 这么想着的我拼命读书然后考上想去的大学了 现在正在为实习努力中<br/>能饭上他们真的太好了</p><p> </p><p>99 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;98<br/>励志故事</p><p> </p><p>100 无名KN饭<br/>喂等下 等下等下<br/>这个新进来的戴口罩的客人<br/>不是我想的那样吧……？？？</p><p> </p><p>101 无名KN饭<br/>真的假的<br/>是巧合还是安排好的？！</p><p> </p><p>102 无名KN饭<br/>这个身形！这个穿衣风格！<br/>这个发色！<br/>难道是</p><p> </p><p>103 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;84<br/>现场观察员！！！<br/>组织需要你的时刻到了！！！</p><p> </p><p>104 无名KN饭<br/>屏幕前的我吃到一半的鸡排掉在地上了<br/>果然这个就是衣更吧？？？</p><p> </p><p>105 无名KN饭<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈节目组<br/>你们真的很懂</p><p> </p><p>106 无名KN饭<br/>推门进来的毛和迎出来的栗子视线对上的瞬间www<br/>慢放的震惊脸x2www</p><p> </p><p>107 无名KN饭<br/>毛毛www惊到抖了一下www</p><p> </p><p>108 无名KN饭<br/>凛月也www眼睛瞪好大www好像被吓了一跳的猫www</p><p> </p><p>109 无名KN饭<br/>毛：哎？凛月怎么在这里？哎？？还穿着书店的制服？不是说今天有工作吗？这是什么？？打工企划？？<br/>完全一副混乱的表情啊这个人www<br/>栗：ま~くん才是，不是说今天准备睡到中午然后在家看一下午漫画的吗？</p><p>原来你们还会互相报备行程吗！不知为何我倒也并不意外就是了</p><p>毛：（苦笑挠头）啊啊……那个嘛……<br/>衣更君请你争气一点，不要表现得像被男朋友查岗抓包一样啊！（恨铁不成钢</p><p> </p><p>110 无名KN饭<br/>凛月你也是www不要一副查岗的架势啊www</p><p> </p><p>111 无名KN饭<br/>栗：是Knights的企划啦……打工体验，我抽中了书店店员——不要啊，难得的周末时间我明明想躺在空调房的床上悠闲地睡到太阳下山啊——！<br/>怎么回事啦这个人！还在录节目不要一秒切换到撒娇模式啊！</p><p> </p><p>112 无名KN饭<br/>请店员不要突然抱住顾客（冷漠</p><p> </p><p>113 无名KN饭<br/>不要贴着人家耳朵说话啊www<br/>如果是普通的店员和顾客应该已经算性〇扰了吧</p><p> </p><p>114 无名KN饭<br/>完全是犯规举动<br/>朔间凛月选手Out！</p><p> </p><p>115 无名KN饭<br/>怎么现场观察员还没回复<br/>明明这个时候我们需要多角度多机位的情报！</p><p> </p><p>116 无名KN饭<br/>幼驯染惯例的黏黏糊糊www这时候如果有顾客推门进来你们两个岂不是社会性死亡<br/>终于自己站直了的栗：所以ま~くん是来买什么的？<br/>栗子总算记起自己现在是书店店员了www</p><p> </p><p>117 无名KN饭<br/>赌十块钱毛毛来买漫画</p><p> </p><p>118 无名KN饭<br/>漫画爱好者形象已经深入人心了吗</p><p> </p><p>119 无名KN饭<br/>果然是来买新一期漫画www两个人走去杂志区了</p><p> </p><p>120 无名KN饭<br/>不过我怎么觉得栗子和毛毛表情都不太对劲……感觉毛刚才也有点支支吾吾的</p><p> </p><p>121 无名KN饭<br/>刚才的前线粉呢！怎么在这样重要的时候倒是沉默了！</p><p> </p><p>122 无名KN饭<br/>薛定谔的前线粉<br/>在其回复被观测到前永远同时呈现存在与不存在两种状态</p><p> </p><p>123 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;122<br/>对我们来说不回复的话就只是普通的不存在而已www</p><p> </p><p>124 无名KN饭<br/>喂衣更君怎么也一副心神不定的样子<br/>你也和儿子吵架了不知道送什么东西和好吗（不</p><p> </p><p>125 无名KN饭<br/>毛毛有儿子了我第一个跳起来不答应！！！</p><p> </p><p>126 无名KN饭<br/>等下这个展开？？？<br/>镜头看起来切换到了杂志区附近的隐藏摄像头，真绪伸出手去拿书架上的杂志，被凛月一把握住了手腕<br/>然后凛月表情很认真地、直直地盯着侧过脸有点不敢和他对上视线的真绪：不要再说谎了，我说过ま~くん的所有事情我都了解不是吗？按你喜欢一口气看掉很多更新的习惯根本不可能这个时候来买杂志，何况只是要买这个的话明明在离家更近的便利店就可以吧？</p><p> </p><p>127 无名KN饭<br/>这个气氛……莫名瑟瑟发抖</p><p> </p><p>128 无名KN饭<br/>栗真的好了解毛……不如说了解得如此透彻简直有点可怕了……</p><p> </p><p>129 无名KN饭<br/>虽然但是这个场景〇张力好强<br/>容我ky地偷偷doki一下</p><p> </p><p>130 无名KN饭<br/>真绪听到之后勉强撑出了（有点心虚的）笑容好像还想说什么<br/>凛月直接凑近一步打断了：不要再编出什么一戳就破的借口了，ま~くん来书店到底是想要做什么？</p><p> </p><p>131 无名KN饭<br/>这什么展开……为什么感觉栗子突然有点火</p><p> </p><p>132 无名KN饭<br/>退一步说衣更不是买漫画也没必要生气？</p><p> </p><p>133 无名KN饭<br/>没想到居然能看到幼驯染吵架现场……<br/>还以为他们俩已经安定的老夫老妻mode了……</p><p> </p><p>134 无名KN饭<br/>呜哇毛没再说话了……栗子也没让步还站在那里抓着他的手腕</p><p> </p><p>135 无名KN饭<br/>那个……店员桑……新的顾客……（欲言又止</p><p> </p><p>136 无名KN饭<br/>算了<br/>店员桑已经无暇他顾了</p><p> </p><p>137 无名KN饭<br/>所以到底有什么来书店不能让朋友知道的目的<br/>买小〇书吗</p><p> </p><p>138 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;137<br/>你走开！！！我们毛毛才不会买小〇书！！！</p><p> </p><p>139 无名KN饭<br/>可是TS毕竟是知名健全直男团……</p><p> </p><p>140 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;要我把梦咲周年庆联合live上健全直男衣更真绪和他幼驯染互动截图贴到你脸上吗www</p><p> </p><p>141 无名KN饭<br/>说起周年live我就想吐槽<br/>你们明明戴了耳麦还非要两个人站一起拿一支手麦是要干嘛，是以为这样就算隐蔽的拉手不会被我们发现吗<br/>还有又拎着立麦又戴着耳麦的UD<br/>我全程又想笑又好担心麦离太近突然啸叫导致音响爆炸</p><p> </p><p>142 无名KN饭<br/>啊 真绪看起来终于妥协了<br/>垂下视线抿了抿嘴唇 感觉有一瞬间好想摸摸他的头……</p><p> </p><p>143 无名KN饭<br/>凑在栗子耳边小声说了什么<br/>……离镜头好远完全听不到！</p><p> </p><p>144 无名KN饭<br/>……凛月这个微妙的脸色</p><p> </p><p>145 无名KN饭<br/>书店、购物、不能告诉栗子<br/>……我有不好的预感</p><p> </p><p>146 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;145<br/>我怀疑我们想的是同一件事……</p><p> </p><p>147 无名KN饭<br/>栗子瞟了一眼隐藏镜头，拉着毛走开了<br/>这是说了什么不能在镜头前公开的话吗？？？</p><p> </p><p>148 无名KN饭<br/>所以果然还是小〇书</p><p> </p><p>149 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;148<br/>真的打你哦！！</p><p> </p><p>150 取代无名KN饭由超高校级幸运儿送上<br/>之前不确定能不能说所以一直没敢回复、既然播出这一段了那我应该说出来也无所谓吧<br/>虽然没有胆大到近距离偷听两个人完整对话不过栗拉着幼驯染去了心理区……<br/>所以&gt;&gt;&gt;145 146我猜你们的预感是对的(´・ω・`)</p><p> </p><p>151 无名KN饭<br/>啊……</p><p> </p><p>152 无名KN饭<br/>果然……</p><p> </p><p>153 无名KN饭<br/>还是留下心理阴影了吧，真绪君……</p><p> </p><p>154 无名KN饭<br/>说实话换成是我我也会PTSD的<br/>不如说真绪心理素质已经很好了</p><p> </p><p>155 无名KN饭<br/>因为感觉他都没怎么休假就继续活动了……<br/>之前看到ts上仁哥的谈话节目，我还和闺蜜说毛看起来完全没被影响到太好了<br/>结果只是藏得比较深啊……</p><p> </p><p>156 无名KN饭<br/>那可是货真价实的下毒啊！真的会入刑的那种<br/>已经是性质恶劣的伤人事件了</p><p> </p><p>157 无名KN饭<br/>当时看到推上的消息的时候我整个人呆住了<br/>手抖着反复确认了好几遍</p><p> </p><p>158 无名KN饭<br/>要不是那天Mako不舒服ts四个人提前回酒店，正好在房间里堵到那个疯子，说不定就真的被她顺利下手然后溜走了……<br/>毛毛万一是在独处的时候毫无防备地喝了加料的饮料……我真的想想就浑身冷汗</p><p>感谢神明大人让Mako那天突然不舒服！！（合十</p><p> </p><p>159 无名KN饭<br/>那个人还是个栗推kn推……主页上真的好多污言秽语<br/>完全是那种狂热的饭，已经疯魔到觉得全世界都要按自己的心意行动那种<br/>那种癔病一样控制狂式的、单向的爱真的好恐怖</p><p> </p><p>160 无名KN饭<br/>在她眼里自己的推和所谓的敌对团的成员玩得好就是背叛吧<br/>不能原谅那种</p><p> </p><p>161 无名KN饭<br/>那个推特看得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了<br/>说实话不想承认这种人是同担……</p><p> </p><p>162 无名KN饭<br/>……大概是之前那段时间幼驯染的互动越来越多结果刺激到她了</p><p> </p><p>163 无名KN饭<br/>她看起来是真的恨TS<br/>……明明KN成员自己都和TS玩得挺好的？？？完全理解不能</p><p> </p><p>164 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;163<br/>不必试图理解疯子的脑回路，有的人就是别人做什么都要阴暗一下的</p><p> </p><p>165 无名KN饭<br/>现在回头看看虽然已经是差不多两个月之前的事件了，但还是心有余悸<br/>完全记得那天晚上躺在床上睡不着又气又怕地流眼泪的痛苦……</p><p>都不敢想毛毛推开自己房门结果看到有陌生人在自己房里做手脚的瞬间是什么心情</p><p> </p><p>166 无名KN饭<br/>再说一遍当时有其他人和他在一起真是太好了！！！</p><p> </p><p>167 无名KN饭<br/>结果发布会的时候真绪还强撑着笑说意识到自己还有可以做得更好的地方<br/>然后昴流斩钉截铁地打断他：不要这么说，不是阿绪的错</p><p> </p><p>168 无名KN饭<br/>那里本毛推差点哭出来<br/>毛就是太能忍了……总是反思自己觉得自己做得还不够好，请你意识到你已经很好了！</p><p> </p><p>169 无名KN饭<br/>凛月那次也是真的很生气<br/>后面在采访的时候直接对着镜头说ま~くん是我重要的家人，对于自称因为喜欢我所以去伤害他的人我真的非常愤怒，不能理解也绝对不会接受这种饭的存在</p><p> </p><p>170 无名KN饭<br/>说实话爱豆做出这种发言是不是有点不妙啊……看直播的时候我这么想来着</p><p> </p><p>171 无名KN饭<br/>代入一下栗子视角，你重要的朋友因为你差点被人下毒<br/>感觉在对罪犯很愤怒的同时也会有点自责……心情多少会有点复杂吧</p><p> </p><p>172 无名KN饭<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;171<br/>所以毛毛不想让栗子知道自己还有心理阴影吧……因为怕他觉得自己也有责任<br/>栗子则是反而怕毛毛因此对他隐瞒自己的想法</p><p> </p><p>173 无名KN饭<br/>两边都完全是在为对方着想啊……</p><p> </p><p>174 无名KN饭<br/>归根结底到底是怎么被混进酒店房间的……TS这个信息保密做得也太差了</p><p> </p><p>175 无名KN饭<br/>虽然那个人已经被逮捕了但是还是好想劝衣更保险起见搬个家<br/>谁知道她调查到什么程度了</p><p> </p><p>176 无名KN饭<br/>是的！之前因为推们都是二十上下的青年男子就完全没有思考过安全问题<br/>结果真绪这件事一出感觉各个事务所都开始自查……</p><p> </p><p>177 无名KN饭<br/>不过我一度以为因为这件事幼驯染会暂时稍微拉开距离……<br/>没想到两个人反而更坦然了<br/>就……怎么说呢，不愧是你们两个……</p><p> </p><p>178 无名KN饭<br/>真绪后面也有说，如果成为了爱豆却要苦苦压抑自己戴上完全不一样的面具不是很虚假吗，比起那样他想做真实的、能为大家带来幸福的人。自己都没法真心笑出来的话，要怎么让注视着自己的饭们笑起来呢</p><p> </p><p>179 无名KN饭<br/>也是在那期毛毛说小凛是我重要的家人，还讲了点幼驯染组小时候的故事www<br/>想象一下两个小小团子的栗毛背着小书包戴着小黄帽、黏黏糊糊地手拉手一起上下学，在公园里用软乎乎的小手拍沙子玩，奶声奶气地喊对方“ま~くん”“小凛”<br/>……然后我就因为在电视机前露出可疑的笑被老妈用菜铲打了</p><p> </p><p>180 无名KN饭<br/>镜头已经完全没有再拍到真绪了……栗自己从书架后面走出来继续做一日店员了<br/>所以&gt;&gt;&gt;84<br/>知情人还在吗？之后发生了什么你有看到吗？</p><p> </p><p>181 无名KN饭<br/>是把毛毛放在心理区让他自己看书了吗www</p><p> </p><p>182 无名KN饭<br/>想抱抱ptsd的毛……</p><p> </p><p>183 无名KN饭<br/>感觉短时间内会对独自打开公寓的门都产生阴影了吧……</p><p> </p><p>184 无名KN饭<br/>没客人了之后一个人陷入沉思的凛月……</p><p> </p><p>185 无名KN饭<br/>时不时抬头看一下真绪的方向<br/>总觉得栗子看起来像是做出了什么决定，突然对着隐藏摄像机笑了一下？</p><p> </p><p>186 取代无名KN饭由超高校级幸运儿送上<br/>我还在哦！<br/>电视放送的进度也接近结束了，看来应该是不会解密幼驯染到底聊了什么了……虽然我觉得这个话题多少有点敏感，还是不解密比较好<br/>不过在闭店的时候凛月和真绪是一起走的！我们有看到他们上了同一辆车www</p><p> </p><p>187 无名KN饭<br/>趁此机会也好好聊一聊吧</p><p> </p><p>188 无名KN饭<br/>毕竟其实是不同组合，而且平时通告都很多……<br/>其实能真的见面的机会蛮少的吧</p><p> </p><p>189 无名KN饭<br/>所以才抓住每一个机会黏糊啊www</p><p> </p><p>190 无名KN饭<br/>他们没有因为这件事疏远真是太好了</p><p> </p><p>191 无名KN饭<br/>我还在回味刚刚栗子的笑……不知为何感觉很意味深长</p><p> </p><p>192 无名KN饭<br/>可能那一瞬间是军师栗人格上线了！</p><p> </p><p>193 无名KN饭<br/>虽然但是我还是很想说<br/>衣更真绪君一定要换个住址啊！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>虽然看不出来但那之后没多久栗子就半撒娇半强制和毛毛一起搬到一个新公寓了<br/>这篇大概是后篇的 可以去你家吗 前一两年发生的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>